Her Shaded Eyes
by CrazyMyrmidon
Summary: May's a failed experiment. No-one knows why. But when she gets a mission to get the brand of this one kid,she gives it all she's got. But what happens when she falls for him, and refuses to complete the job? Advanceshipping, later some contestshipping.
1. Prologue

**_Her Shaded Eyes: Prologue_**

May Maple was an experiment. A failed one, mind. She had a younger brother who was also an experiment. A successful one. May longed for the attention her brother got.

She'd even go as far as to accept a simple theft mission to obtain even the slightest recognition.

She had found her target. She kept repeating to herself: I don't feel any emotions. Yet she felt the slightest gurgling in her stomach. Why? She was made to be a cold-blooded killer. Why did she feel something?

She had found the definition of what she felt. She didn't understand all about it, bet neither did her parents. Yet she couldn't get out of her mind; why? Why did she 'love' the owner of the Brand?

"Kill him." Her mother ordered May. The owner of the Brand was down on one knee, his Pikachu unconscious next to him. May was tumbled around in a crossroad. On one side, she wanted her mother's recognition. But on the other, she loved that boy, and wanted to protect him from her mother's evil. She made up her mind.

"No. I won't kill him." She muttered, softly, yet perfectly clear.

"What did you say?" May's mother asked with a pissed tone to her voice, one that dripped poison.

"I refuse to kill him." May stood in front of the boy, arms spread wide.

"You will rue that decision. You will rue it. That shall be your sin. You shall rue the day you chose for that travesty, instead of the future Queen of the Pokémon world. Best start rueing!!!" May's mother ran straight at May, knife held high.

"Thanks… For saving my life," May muttered, her stomach churning with guilt and embarrassment. Her mother had managed to cut her blouse in half. Not offering much protection through the rain, the Brand boy had given her his own vest.

"It's nothing…" The brand boy muttered back. He was lucky May didn't look at him, because otherwise she'd notice him blushing.

May couldn't stand this. Her face was as red as her bandana, and her mascara, in the rain, fell down in straight black lines over her blushing cheeks. Yet, there were more black lines than rain. The brand boy noticed her body heaving up and down, as sobs came from her head.

"I… I wasn't… I wasn't even meant… To exist…" May stuttered through the sobs. Once she finished, she really started crying. Tears swept right down her now mascara-clean cheeks, which had all been washed off.

Brand Boy couldn't stand this. He hated it when girls cried, especially a girl that, when he first met her, seemed so cheerful. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her to his thoroughly soaked shirt. Placing his left hand on her head, his other one down to her back, and as he started to hum a tune his arm traced circles on her back. Within minutes, the uncontrolled sobs were replaced by a snoring May.

_**For those who didn't realise, this is a description of what's going to happen. There's more, but I couldn't be bothered to write it up.**_

_**Next chapter, May gets her mission.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**_Chapter 1: The Mission_**

_Oh, btw. This chapter will have strong language, but this chapter is essential for the story. Just read on, please._

"MAY MAPLE, you FUCKING PROSTITUTE!" May's mother, Caroline, slapped May into the wall, where she was held in a choking grip and beaten up.

"You… don't… fucking… dare… to… fail… me… AGAIN!!!" Caroline shrieked through the punches.

**Meet May Maple. She's 17 years old, but isn't a prostitute. She's an experiment, for the perfect killing machine. Yet it looks like her creators failed with her. She became a girl fraught with emotions, and then she started getting beaten. But whatever, let the tale go on.**

"Mom, stop! Please, stop!" May pleaded her mother. She stopped.

"This next mission might be your last on Earth, so go get ready." Caroline muttered through gritted teeth, before releasing her from her grip. "I'm not through with you yet."

May ran up to her barren room, crying. She hated what her mother did to her, but couldn't leave. She had a dream of becoming a famous Pokémon Co-ordinator, but the way her parents treated her, she couldn't go anywhere.

Her room had only a sleeping mat, a mirror and a pile of clothes in a corner. Her younger brother, Max, had a room that was full with nice stuff. He had succeeded where May had failed. That was all to it, in her parents eyes.

In truth, May had told Max all the tricks of the trade when he was a kid of three. When he became 7, he had already mastered everything advanced and got his first political murder mission. Now he's 14, and wanting emotion.

May ran into her room and seized her three Pokéballs, which were strewn all over the place. Officially she had only two, but one of them, her Beautifly, she had managed to keep hidden from her parents.

"Whore, get down here!" A deep voice roared up the stairs. May knew she was called for. They never called her words like darling. Actually, they never addressed to her with her name. She ran, not wanting to get her parents even more pissed. But she had failed to hide her Beautifly.

"We're taking you to your drop-off location. We'll brief you in on the way," Her father, Norman, muttered with hate in his voice. He grabbed her by her collar and dragged her to the car.

"A certain witchdoctor wants this brand of this one Ash Ketchum. Normally we wouldn't care, but she pays well, so we just do it. You'll have an evaluator on this mission, so get it over with quick so we don't have all the hassle" Norman blabbed on about where and what.

"How old is he?" May asked, barely in a whisper

"He's about 17, turning 18 in a week. Now shut up and let me talk" Norman snapped at her.

While Norman talked on about how to kill him, May thought about her target. If he wasn't ugly, then she might try to build up a relationship with him, and flee the assassin life.

"Oh, and to make you look more pitiful, we'll beat you up," Norman laughed, as his fist rammed into her left eye.

After various punches, the fists started coming to her stomach. All these punches led to her waist bag zipping open and May's Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs.

_**AN. In the assassin life, you're only allowed to have two Pokémon**_

"Beautifly, RUN!" May shrieked while her parents were getting even more pissed and pissed by the minute. When Beautifly managed to escape, Caroline sent out her Delcatty.

"Delcatty, KILL THAT BICTH with your Swift!" She bellowed; spit flying into May's face. Soon afterwards, sharp stars started tearing and cutting at Mays blouse. May begged her to stop, but Caroline roared "Fire it up harder, Delcatty, or you're the one who gets my fists!"

May saw Delcatty's fear and pleaded her to soften the stars with her look. When May started crying, Delcatty stopped launching all too many strong stars. The stars barely hurt any more.

"You worthless… piece of Delcatty SHIT!" Caroline punched Delcatty harder than ever before, before hitting it onto the back seat. Caroline undid her seatbelt and started coming to the back. May quickly grabbed Delcatty and shielded her with her own body. Soon enough, fists started raining onto May's back. She winced with every one of them, but never let go.

"Honey, we're nearly there. Leave her alone, and give her that worthless Delcatty shit."

Caroline grinned and punched with all her might. When she noticed it felt too soft, she put on her brass knuckles and punched like never before. May started crying, tears dropping onto Delcatty's face.

May's Blaziken and Wartortle couldn't do anything. They wanted to help her, but they themselves were afraid of Caroline. When they felt the car slow down, they returned to their Pokéballs and prayed that Caroline didn't take the punches outside the car.

Caroline hit the door open and kicked May in her face. May tumbled out of the Hummer, and opened her eyes just in time to see her mother jump on her, fist raised.

A young man looked to the expanding spectacle. His brown eyes widened in shock when he saw the girl spit out some blood. The woman stood up and stomped her in her stomach, and got in the car.

"Here, have that worthless Delcatty," the woman roared, and chucked a Pokéball at the girl, before the car rode off. Said young man ran to the girl, whose clothes were also ragged and cut.

May tried to sit up. The pain was too bad to even try. She got up a little bit, before a pair of arms scooped her up and took her off the road and onto the grass.

"Th… Than… Thanks…" May stuttered, before opening her eyes. When she saw a pair of brown eyes looking right into her sapphire-coloured ones, she gasped at the warmth that they excluded. A further look and she noticed his face. His face was a bit deeper brown than her own. His hazel brown eyes stood out above a pair of z's; one under each eye. She thought he was incredibly cute. When his face got even closer to hers, she fainted.

_**OOH! May's parents mistreat her! Lol, sure makes up a good storyline.**_

_**Ash and the Evaluator will be introduced next chapter, which I hope will be up tomorrow.**_

_**R&R, comments allowed, no flames.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Ash and Kai

**Chapter 2: Ash and Kai**

When May woke up again, she wondered where she was. When she felt a sting in her back, she remembered.

She had just been beaten senseless by her mom.

When the truth washed over her, she looked down, remembering that Delcatty had ripped her clothes up. She wasn't surprised to see that the ripped-up blouse had been removed. What did surprise her was that all her cuts had been tended to properly, unlike what she did herself.

"You best be more careful with your words, next time." A guy who was stirring the soup said, not even looking up. "A nasty beating won't get you any guys. Unless it's your technique," the guy stood up and poured some soup into a bowl with noodles. Walking over to May, he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Kai," He said with a grin, handing over the bowl of noodles. Around the chopsticks was a note.

'I'm your evaluator. Don't worry about killing him' the note said.

May looked at Kai with an astonished expression. She didn't realise that her evaluator was so YOUNG! All her previous evaluators wanted nothing else but the cash. She had even once had one that tried to rape her.

"Drink up. It'll help get the dirt out of your bloodstream." Kai had his back turned to May, clearly waiting for someone. When May heard a rustling in the plants, she sat straight up.

"Lie down." Kai ordered her. May got back down, frowning about that her evaluator was ordering her around. She took a slurp of her noodle soup. She felt a whole load better after. At the bottom, she found a note written in the bowl.

'Let anything become obvious, and I'll have to kill you'

This sent a shiver down May's spine. The evaluator was only supposed to evaluate her activities. Never had one threatened her with death.

At this point four Pokémon came out of the bushes, and one came out of the sky. No, wait, there was a sixth one emerging from the ground. All of these six powerful-looking Pokémon were soon followed by another five, and a trainer, who had his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Welcome back, y'all." Kai grinned. "Good to see you're back safe and sound." Kai's expression became a mischievous one, but May didn't notice. "Especially you, Ash. I'd say this terrain would be a bit too hard for you," Kai noticed May's open mouth. One of the Pokémon turned to May.

"May, you're catching flies with your mouth." The blue- black jackal-like Pokémon said, without even moving his mouth. May's mouth didn't close.

In truth, May was baffled with the sudden appearance of all these Pokémon. Not just that, but the appearance of the cute trainer that helped her out in the previous chapter. Yet again she heard a voice in her head.

"Looks like you've fallen like a block for your objective…" Kai looked at her in earnest.

May gasped. She had 'fallen' for her objective. She wasn't supposed to feel at all. That was one of the objectives her parents had when they created her. Yet she was seventeen, and had never had a boyfriend. When she had seen this one guy with silver hair holding hands with a girl, she felt her first pang.

It became worse when she started watching movies when her parents were both on missions. She saw this one about her own situation. Man had to kill girl, man fell for girl, girl fell for man, man gets killed, girl commits suicide. But when she saw the two from the movie kissing, she had to keep saying 'This isn't real! This isn't real!' She longed for that with happened before the end.

Her parents had failed. That's why they hated her so much. They had also failed with Max, but they didn't know that.

She came back to reality when she felt a splash of cold water on her shoulder. She felt the coldness run all the way over her body.

"Wake up." The cute trainer said. "My name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

Ash Ketchum. She had heard of him before. She watched some of his official league battles in the Sinnoh Region. Not really the most stylish of people, but he did his best for his Pokémon.

"Well, Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you. I'm May Maple." May replied with a slight pissed tone in her voice. "I'm gonna get you back for splashing me wet."

"Actually, that was me." Kai replied happily to the statement. "Empoleon got you soaked with a weak Hydro Pump."

May wondered if that slight drizzle of water was a weak one, what was a strong one?

At that thought, she noticed a bad smell. Ash noticed as well, as he held his nose closed.

"May, when was the last time you had a shower?" Ash said in between breaths. By now Kai had noticed.

"Three weeks ago. I had…" She nearly spoiled the secret and zipped up directly after. "I had a camp, and my parents are clean freaks. That's why they beat me up." That lie seemed believable.

"Well, it's about time you had a shower. Empoleon," Kai pointed his finger at May. "Drench her with a Hydro Pump, full power! Better hold tight!" The last sentence was there just in time before May got drenched.

May was about to fly into the trees, (The trees here had spikes all over them) and a particularly big one was heading her way. No, she was heading its way, until a warm shoulder pushed against her back.

Ash was pushing against May. When Kai noticed that she was heading to the Spike tree, he shouted against Ash to try and stop her, and to Empoleon to try and correct his aim.

May… May was in a world of dreams. Someone was stopping her from going against a tree, where she herself often pushed herself against in her preferred manner of killing.

"Hold… On…" Ash grunted, pushing her harder than usual. She was moving back. Then suddenly the water stopped. May and Ash started flinging forward, but Ash pushed her up, and rolled underneath.

May's eyes were closed, getting ready for the impact against the ground. But instead of that, she fell onto something she managed to identify as a human being. Leaning up a bit, she opened her eyes. When she did, dark brown eyes met hers, as Ash looked at her with a baffled expression. May blushed when she saw the warmth in Ash's eyes.

'What? I'm blushing?' May panicked again, but when a pair of arms grabbed her shoulders, she calmed down.

Ash and May sat back up. May felt a little tired. No, very tired. She leaned against Ash, and fell asleep.

'So… this is what it's like… to fall…' May thought, as she fell asleep on Ash's lap. A content smile spread over her face.

Ash blushed when May fell asleep. Looking at the peacefully sleeping figure of May, Ash remembered a nice little song he had heard many years ago.

_Make a wish_

_It's up to you_

_Find the spirit inside_

_And watch your dreams come true_

_**AN: The end of chapter 2. For those who didn't realise, it's the song May hummed in Jirachi: Wish Maker.**_

_**The next chapter will probably be up on April Fool's Day**_

_**Next chapter: May begins contests! Caroline sets out… For revenge!**_


End file.
